Insert Title Here
by Butterscotch1998
Summary: OK, this is my first Harry Potter fanfic. It's sort of...interesting. It's HPLL, for anyone who was wondering. OK, well, ummm, RR, please.
1. Default Chapter

A/N: This is my first fanfic! Please don't kill me if it sucks...I tried.

It's Harry/Luna, with a little bit of background romance between ?/? (it wouldn't be fun if I told you! maniacal laughter)

OK, now, scenes are separated by this symbol:

Disclaimer: Awww...do I have to? Oh, all right. I admit. I am not JK Rowling. sobs There, see, YOU MADE ME CRY! takes cookie and stops crying Ah, one of the two solutions to everything.

Am I JKR yet?

Harry sighed. It had been two weeks since Sirius had gone beyond the Veil and Voldemort had made his official re-appearance in the Wizarding world. He had just sent Hedwig off with his well-being report to Grimmauld Place. He said in the report that he was fine, even though the Dursleys had, once again, locked Harry in his room. He didn't want to go back to Sirius's old home and be reminded that it was his fault his Godfather had died.

He instinctively looked out the window for Hedwig, even though he'd just sent her off less than five minutes before. He felt horrible. If he'd just listed to Hermione about Occlumency...

Harry jumped, upsetting Hedwig empty cage, which had been balanced precariously at the foot of Harry's bed. It burst open on the floor and some of Hedwig's droppings had landed on the floor.

'Is that what I...no it can't..." Harry didn't have time to finish his thought, because a large golden eagle had landed on Harry's windowsill with an envelope in its beak. One of the talons on its foot rapped loudly on Harry's closed window.

Harry quickly threw open the window, and the eagle glided majestically inside, landing on one of Harry's bedposts. Dropping the letter on Harry's bed, it flew over to Harry's dresser and screeched loudly.

Silently thanking that the Dursleys were out for the day, Harry scrambled to his bed, which was a mere three feet away from his window, and grabbed the letter. His name was written in unfamiliar handwriting. It looked somewhat...he couldn't think of the right word...dreamy and a little ethereal. Breaking the magical seal on it, he began to read.

'_Harry Potter,_

'_Do you remember me? This is Luna.'_ Luna? Why was Luna writing to him?

'_How are you feeling? You are probably feeling horrible because of your Godfather. You will see him again, and sooner than you may think._

'_Here is something that might cheer you up. Daddy and I found loads of tracks made by a Crumple-Horned Snorkack!' _Harry smiled for the first time in almost a week.

'_Daddy and I also found a golden eagle here,'_ the eagle on Harry's dresser screeched again, as if to say "that's me." Harry continued reading, _'We caught Ariadne and we are trying to train her. I think that she will carry letters sent by Daddy and me, but I am not sure if she will carry letters back. I wouldn't try attaching letters to her leg, like an owl. She did not seem to enjoy it very much._

'_We are returning from Sweden on Saturday. If you do not want to go back to your Godfather's house,'_ How did she know? _'then I am certain that Daddy will let you visit us. If you are allowed, then Daddy and I will arrive by Floo Powder as soon as we receive your answer._

'Luna' 

Harry looked at the calendar on his wall. However, being stuck in his room, he had no idea what day it was. He thought it was probably Monday or Tuesday. All he knew was that Sirius had died fifteen days before. Now if he could only remember what day that was...

A loud screech interrupted his thoughts. Harry turned quickly, having forgotten that Luna's eagle, Ariadne, was still waiting for him to write his letter and send it back to Luna.

"Wait for a bit. My Aunt and Uncle aren't back yet." Harry chided Ariadne. The eagle merely screeched again. She was clearly getting impatient with waiting.

At that very moment, Harry heard the unmistakable sound of a car pulling into Number Four's driveway. A minute later, Harry heard the sounds of multiple car doors closing and footfalls coming up the driveway and into the house. The Dursleys were home at last.

A/N: OK, I know it's short and I'm sorry. I wanted to get this up fairly quickly. This story is probably going to have short chapters and quick updates. At least for now. The chapters may get longer once we get back to Hogwarts, but for now, they are fairly short. When we do get back to Hogwarts, don't expect lightning-quick updates. And...what am I forgetting...oh yeah. SCHOOL IS STARTING NEXT WEEK FOR ME. High School...finally. I've been waiting for EIGHT FREAKIN' YEARS! Oh, one more thing, I am prone to Writer's Block and am open to ANY new ideas that come my way. Oh, and anyone who can think of a good title, please let me know what it is. You can reach me through reviews, since my e-mail doesn't work most of the time.

Now for a nice little contest...Hogwarts isn't starting up for a while, sooo...the first twenty reviewers get to be the new students. Just give me a name and the House you want to be in at the end of your review (no real names please) and you will be the new Hogwartians!

Thanks for reading this far!

Butterscotch1998


	2. Default Chapter

A/N: Wow, I'm actually updating quickly! Kudos to my first reviewer!

Dracosgurl—Don't worry, I'm keeping the characters as in character as possible. The new students are just new students. They are an excuse to write a long chapter because I have to include a Sorting Hat song. And I won't have any super-weird pairings like Ron/Ginny or anything. And kudos again for the long review!

OK, I'm not sure if the separation symbol worked. I did separate these scenes.

Oh, and I'm making this something like the book, so we're sticking with Harry's POV.

Just one more minor detail. This is Harry's 6th year and Luna's 5th. So now it's Luna's turn for OWL's!

Disclaimer: Whatever. Oh, you want I should put one in? Jeez, no confidence in that I'm not JK Rowling. Sheesh...

_Where we left off: Luna has invited Harry to stay at her house. The Dursleys have just arrived back home, and Harry is just about to go and ask if he can stay at Luna's for the rest of the summer (hopefully)._

Harry heard his door being unlocked and he dashed over and swung it open.

"DAMN IT, BOY!" Harry saw his Uncle Vernon pinching his nose, "GIVE ME A DAMN NOSEBLEED...I'LL SHOW YOU, BOY!" Harry ducked as his uncle's umbrella swung at his head. He quickly bolted back into his room and closed the door.

Ariadne screeched again.

"AND KEEP THAT DAMNED OWL IN YOUR ROOM, BOY, UNLESS YOU'RE SENDING LETTERS TO YOUR FREAK SUPPORTERS!" Uncle Vernon raged, hitting Harry's door with his umbrella. Harry was mildly tempted to say that they weren't his supporters, they were the group that was trying to take down Voldemort. He decided against it. Best to keep his aunt and uncle in the dark.

"It's not an owl. It's an eagle," Harry calmly explained as Ariadne let out a self-satisfied screech. Uncle Vernon stopped pounding on Harry's door and Ariadne immediately stopped screeching.

"What on EARTH is an EAGLE of all things doing in YOUR ROOM?" Uncle Vernon boomed.

"Delivering a letter," Harry said, knowing that if an owl upset his uncle, an eagle would send him over the edge. Sure enough...

"DELIVERING A LETTER? WHO ON EARTH WOULD DELIVER LETTERS WITH AN EAGLE?" Uncle Vernon exploded. Ariadne screeched indignantly.

"Luna Lovegood," Harry said, "She's a...er... friend of mine from Hog—"

"Do not speak of that school in this house, boy! What did this Luna want?"

"She wanted to know if I wanted to go over to her house this summer."

Silence.

"So, can I go?" Harry asked, tentatively.

More silence.

"Uncle Vernon?"

"When?" Uncle Vernon said tersely.

"As soon as she gets my reply."

"How?"

"What?"

"How are they getting here, boy?"

"Floo Powder."

"WHAT IN GOD'S NAME IS FLOO POWDER?"

Harry knew this question was coming.

"It's...er...the way the Weasleys arrived a couple years ago. Travelling through fireplaces."

Harry waited for the explosion.

"THROUGH THE FIREPLACE? THEY'RE GOING TO DESTROY THE FAMILY ROOM LIKE YOUR OTHER FREAK FRIENDS DID?" There it was...

"Only if we leave the fireplace boarded up. The boards can come down for one day...I'm sure letters won't come pouring out." Harry grinned to himself at this last remark, remembering how piles of letters saying he had been accepted into Hogwarts had arrived through the fireplace during the summer before his first year at the wizarding school.

"Oh...all right, boy. Write to this...this friend...and tell her...tell her that you...you can go," Uncle Vernon said, sounding strained, "But you are to remain in your room until she arrives. Is that clear, boy?"

"Yes, Uncle Vernon." Harry said, truly happy for the first time that summer.

He listened as his uncle's feet stomped heavily down the stairs before grabbing a piece of parchment.

'_Luna,_

'_That sounds fun. I'll see you later._

'Harry' 

"Hey...hey, you! Ariadne!" The eagle screeched and flew over. She gave Harry a look that plainly said "About time!"

"Take this to Luna, OK?" Harry said, giving the envelope to the eagle.

Ariadne screeched and took off through Harry's open window.

Sighing, Harry lay back on his bed. This was going to be a very interesting summer...

A/N: OK, what do you think? Is it good, bad, OK, total crap? Tell me in your review.

Oh, and the contest from the first chapter still stands.

Thanks for reading this far.

Butterscotch1998


End file.
